Celestial Town
by chynnchilders
Summary: (SYOC. And a Harvest Moon AU) Celestial town is the most bustling town where Pokémon and humans coexist in harmony. However a group of siblings are just trying to keep the family farm from being bought by an greedy land developer. How long will the town stay peaceful?


At a forest clearing, an man in his late fifties with silver slick back hair and wearing a black suit stands at the exit. You just stand there waiting to see what he will do." Why hello there! I am mayor Calvin! Welcome to Celestial town!" The man warmly greeted you. You were taken aback by his friendliness. This has been the first time in a long while that anyone has greeted you like this.

" Not much of an talker, huh? Well, that's quite alright. Nobody in Celestial town will make you talk if you don't want too. But don't mind the grumpy or cold people if they make an comment." Calvin warmly chuckled before something on the ground catches his attention. You look down to see your Cherubi hopping around and looking at all the flowers with interest. It is honestly an adorable sight to see. Having a Pokémon out of it's poké ball was frowned upon in some of the places you've been to. Cherubi hates being in her poké ball and you didn't have the heart to force her to go into it. So that is why you have been traveling to find the perfect place for you and Cherubi.

" Oh, oh! So you have an Pokémon! You are in luck, my dear sir/ma'am! The townsfolk all have Pokémon of their own or work with them! So if you are worried about what people will think because you have your Pokémon out of its poké ball, just cast away your worries! This is one of the few towns where people rarely uses poké balls." The mayor smiled at the person. Without another word the mayor moves aside to expose an sight of a beautiful town. You lean down and pick up your Cherubi who decided to return to your side. The cherry like pokémon makes a noise of content making you feel happy. You smile as you walk side by side with the mayor who tells you more about Celestial. You didn't pay much attention to what he said. Instead you let your thoughts wander off. After moving from place to place for the prefect home for yourself and Cherubi.

You finally found a place where you two belong. You smile again as you gaze at the tall sign at the entrance of the town. Its words feel so reassuring and warm like Calvin's personality. Its four words are the only thing that matter at the moment.

Welcome to Celestial town.

* * *

I was inspired to make this story after reading a fanfic story called A Pokémon Town that is like an crossover between Harvest Moon and Pokémon. Celestial town has a connection to the light trio aka Lunala, Solgaleo, Necrozma. However none of the trio will make an appearance until later on. Other Legendary Pokémon and mythical Pokémon will make future appearances. Like I wrote in the description, this is an SYOC story. However be mindful that my ocs will be in the story too.

The main characters who are my ocs are siblings. The oldest is Christopher Fontaine who is 21, stoic, quiet, works on the family farm and has a Machoke.

The second oldest is Angelina Fontaine who is 21, Christopher's younger twin sister, kind, helps out at the florist shop, and has a Blissey.

The third oldest is Lila Fontaine who is 18, tomboyish and has an Raichu.

The fourth oldest is Rina Fontaine who is 17, girly and has a Spritzee.

The fifth oldest is Penny Fontaine who is 16, considered a little creepy by a few people, and has an Haunter.

The youngest is Belle Fontaine who is 13, kind, ties to help anyone who needs help, and has four Pokémon.

Since this like Harvest Moon there will be 8 bachelors and 8 bachelorettes along with two special marriage candidates. Why 8? Because one of the Harvest Moon games has eight bachelor and bachelorettes. Christopher, Angelina and Lila are the only Fontaine family members who can be marriage candidates. So I only need six bachelorettes and seven bachelors. Plus I need two special bachelors and two special bachelorettes. Why are they special? Because they might be travelers or royalty or even a mysterious thief, basically they are special because they don't live in Celestial. I also need townspeople besides the siblings and the mayor.

Now I am going to list out the occupations for the Ocs that I need in the story before I write down the Oc forum.

Pokémon Ranger

Perfumer (Like Klaus from Story of Seasons)

Weather Forecaster (Like Lillie from Story of Seasons)

Tea Shop Owner

Shrine Maiden (Yes there will be a shrine in the town)

Botanist

Sailor

Wizard

Chef

Waitress (Female only)

Waiter

Photographer

Florist

Miner

Scientist

Blacksmith

Carpenter apprentice

Street Performer Magician

Doctor

Nurse

Police Officer

Detective

Tailor

Seamstress (Female only)

Novelist

Fisherman (Regular fish are actually in the story, so fishermen are in the story)

Pokémon Breeder (Pokémon Breeders are the ranchers in the story.)

Artist

Musician

Teacher

Kindergarten Teacher

School Principal

Hex Maniac (Female only, and basically a witch for the story)

Gardener (Aka the other one who works for the rich person or rich family in Celestial)

General Store Owner

Mailman

Hairdresser

Tavern Owner

Jeweler

Barmaid (Female only)

If there is an occupation that you want to give to your oc that isn't on the list, just write it down in the forum. Also you are allow to submit two or more Ocs if your oc has family members. I only accept one thief like Skye from Harvest Moon. This includes someone of royalty too.

Now here is the forum.

Full Name:

Age: (Bachelors and bachelorettes should be either 18, 19, 20, or 21. Regular townsfolk can be any age.)

Gender:

Bachelor/Bachelorette/Citizen/Traveler:

Occupation: (Not every Oc can have a job)

Sexual orientation: (I don't judge)

Physical appearance: (Height, weight, build, eye color, hair color, etc. I even accept odd hair colors like blue for an example, this includes eye color.)

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Crush: (Optional if your Oc has an crush on Rina, Penny or Belle.)

Love interest: (This is for bachelors and bachelorettes only. Please write down what will make them fall for an one of the other marriage candidates. You can even write down if they have feelings for Christopher, Angelina, or Lila.)

Housing: (Do they live in a mansion, house, an cottage, an farm house, or an tent? Also do they live in town, in the forest, the open fields, near the mines, or on the beach?)

Family:

Backstory:

Pokémon: (Your oc can have 0-4 Pokémon only. Legendary, mythical, mega evolution Pokémon, and ultra beasts are not available. Alola form Pokémon are available. And unless your Oc lives in the forest, an open field or the mines which will be close to the mountains, extremely large Pokémon like Onix will be hard to have it live in town. Water type Pokémon that can't walk on land will need to be in a aquarium, a pond, a swimming pool, the lake or the ocean if your Oc has those kind of water type Pokémon.)

Pokémon personality: (Are your Oc's Pokémon mischievous, gentle, cheerful or grumpy?)

How does your Oc's Pokémon help them in their work?: (Optional)

Other: (Is there anything else I need to know about your oc?)

Feel free to fill out the forum submission in the review or the PM. You guys have until October 3rd to send in Ocs.

* * *

Update. Whenever I accept an Oc, I shall write them down and remove one of the occupations if they have the occupation I need.

Dante Seer (Traveler, age 25, Astrologer) (The person who submitted this Oc is alucard deathsinger)

Mitchie Darren (Bachelor, age 19, Carpenter) (The person who submitted this Oc is OPFan37)

Willow Maclay (Bachelor, age 19, Inn Owner) (The person who submitted this Oc is Mystique Monroe)

Karen Vreeland (Bachelorette, age 20, Baker) (The person who submitted this Oc is cookiecastlequeen)

Hazel Howard (Bachelorette, age 20, Pokémon Doctor Trainee) (The person who submitted Hazel and her family is KorianneAnders)

Marco Howard (Citizen, age 46, Pokémon Doctor)

Alexander Howard (Citizen, age 16)

Edward Howard (Citizen, age 10)

Raphael Howard (Citizen, age 5)

Kael Nix (Bachelor, age 19, Farmer *secretly an prince*) (Kael and his 'Adopted Parents' were submitted by Little King Phooka)

Knu Nix (Citizen, age 67, Kael's Adopted father *Is actually Kael's personal butler*)

Uni Nix (Citizen, age 69, Kael' adopted mother *Is actually Kael's personal maid*)

Sara Daerc (Citizen, age 28)

Javier Velazquez (Bachelor, age 21, Librarian) (The person who submitted this oc is SmilingPrince)

Victor Crowe (Citizen, age 17, Inventor) (The person who submitted this oc is Lawless-Afterlife)


End file.
